LOVE LIFE
by Youkai no Yume
Summary: {Sequel to LOVE LETTER}I had practically convinced myself that she was just a dream…that what we had was just puppy love, and life goes on…But then, why is it that I feel as if I’m still waiting? SessKag!
1. Fragments of a Dream

**A/N**

Okay, I know it's been a while, but I'm finally back with the long awaited SEQUEL for LOVE LETTER. You do not have to read LOVE LETTER in order for this story to make sense, but it is recommended that you do.

**IMPORTANT!**

If you are impatient about waiting for my weekly updates on this fic, THERE IS A COMPLETE, UNCUT VERSION on other sites that I post! **You can find these links on my Bio-page, under the section listed as "Where Else Posted"**If you're interested, currently this fic is REALLY on its' eleventh or tenth chapter on the other sites.

_Another Important Note! _For now, it seems as if both "The Killing Perfection," and "A Single Spark" is down, so the only site that you can see my fic is on You can still find the link to that site and read it from there. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** A pathetic creature like me? I don't own anything! Much less Inuyasha!

* * *

**LOVE LIFE**

**By: Youkai Yume**

**Chapter 1: Fragments of a Dream**

"We'll just think of it as a 'See you later…'"

When will later ever get here? How long ago had she said that to me? Far too long, I realize, and yet the words echo again and again in my head everyday since she left. Since my Kagome boarded that plane taking with her my heart and leaving me with a promise…A promise that she'd return to me.

I waited for that day to come. I waited until graduation, and I waited until college…am I still waiting now? I'm not sure anymore. I was beginning to wonder if I'd truly ever meet her again. It was so long since I last saw her smile or heard her laughter that she was beginning to turn into an intangible memory.

A memory that seemed far too heavenly to be real, more like a dream than anything. I was beginning to feel as if my Kagome, and everything I had experienced with her---our first kiss, our confession, our passion…was all just a dream---one that ended far to soon.

Of course she had written to me at the beginning. I always looked forward to her letters, and hearing how she was faring somewhere in Kyoto, silently hoping that she was happy. And secretly hoping (although somewhat selfishly) that she wasn't as happy as when she was with me.

But the letters stopped suddenly. I don't remember when they had begun to stop coming, but it seemed as if there were no more envelopes in the mail from Kagome Higurashi for myself anymore. I was beginning to think she didn't love, want, and need me anymore as much as I loved, wanted, and needed her.

Still, I refuse to believe that. I will never believe it. But…

Though I am well into my third year in college now---Tokyo University to be exact, I still often think back of happier times in high school, with her…

Does she even dream, think, or wish for me as I do her? What if I had become a memory in her eyes? Still, I had dared to hope that she would return to me, my Kagome. Despite the long distance and even longer time I had been apart with her, I had not been with anyone else. Not that there was anyone else that I wanted besides HER.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! College! It's all about the GIRLS!" Miroku had said to me when I had bumped into him upon his freshman year. Sango had given him a good whack for that one. Needless to say, I was a bit surprised that they made it into Tokyo U. Well, maybe not Sango, but Miroku surprised me enough. The standards must be lower than they used to be…

However, I found his words to be highly offensive, even if he WAS still the pervert I knew him to be in high school. Like I would actually betray Kagome's memory by having mindless flings with college girls. College was a place to indulge in studies and make something for yourself…Heavens, I'm beginning to sound like my father…god forbid.

But indulge in my studies I did, not even giving relationships a second thought. People were beginning to think there was something wrong with me. But I never paid much heed to their words anyway. They knew nothing, understood nothing. They were nothing. Nothing.

Ah, perhaps I am reverting back to the cold ice prince all those years ago. Indeed, I had secluded myself from contact with others, rarely talked at all, and yes, even my teachers found me intimidating. Even Inuyasha had commented on how I seemed to change…Yes, just like it was all before HER.

Kagome…I miss you, I admit that with my entire being. But was it TRUE love? We were only in high school, barely adults when we spoke the three words…foolish and carefree from the harsh realities of what the world had to offer. Were we really meant for each other? And if so, then why is it that there is so much tearing us apart?

I can't help but sigh.

Time was wearing down on me, life had dealt me with so many dirty hands that I've lost what little compassion that I seemingly learned from her. I had practically convinced myself that she was just a dream…that what we had was just puppy love, and life goes on…But then, why is it that I feel as if I'm still waiting? Still clinging onto the fragments of a dream called Kagome?

* * *

The black contents of his coffee swirled in the ceramic cup, distorting his own reflection in its hypnotic rings. He stared blankly into it, letting the steam rise and caress his skin before he took a sip of it. Absently, he noted that it tasted bitter than need be, but at the moment, neither cared nor wanted to do anything about it.

It aptly described his life in a way…bitter…

It was quiet today. The café was not filled with the usual cluster of college students clamoring to buy their early morning lattes in an attempt to wake themselves up. Whether it be from a full night of cramming for an exam or partying one's life away…it still brought most of them here.

Well, although it was quiet now, undoubtedly it'd return to its' bustling state soon enough. Afterall, he was here early, and only a couple of early birds were in the café.

But he was silently grateful that this morning, it was just the musty smell of freshly ground coffee and the dull yet soothing music that played softly in the air. Yes, he was one who appreciated his solitude.

It had been three years since he entered Tokyo University, and in that three years time, things had happened. For example, with the graduation of his younger brother, Inuyasha, his father had announced that he himself would inherit the company that his father owned.

Sesshomaru, was anything but thrilled…in fact, he could care less. But it was, by all means, a family business. Just recently Inutaisho had received a business propostion---one which was almost too goo to turn down, and that was the partnership of one of the second successful companies besides his own, Shikon corp.

However, from what he had heard, there was a catch in all of this---one that involved himself. Sesshomaru frowned at the thought of the terms in which it took to make the deal go through. He hated it terribly, and he thought his father out of all people would understand that he wouldn't---couldn't go through with it.

"Because of a silly promise you made?" He remembered his father saying to him that day. Sesshomaru had remembered feeling so angry then. Wasn't his own happiness, his own wants and needs and his own ambitions more important than some stupid company deal?

Obviously not…Despite how his father had went on about how much he saw HER as a daughter, he kept on insisting that it was the chance of a lifetime. Grudgingly, in the end, he neither agreed, nor protested against it. His father took that as a sign that he would go through with it.

'Let him think whatever he wants,' Sesshomaru thought sourly. It's not like he cared anymore. Life seemed so meaningless and empty…Besides, it's not like he was REALLY keeping that promise…was he?

A growing headache formed in his mind, and he brought up his fingers to rub his temples. He shouldn't ruin his peaceful morning with such pressing matters. It's not like he actually had to deal with the matter until he was done with school.

Turning back to his coffee, he decided that's what he was going to focus on---his studies, and that history exam he was going to have later on today.

The light ring of the door signified the entrance of another customer, but he didn't bother to look up. Instead, he promptly opened a book that he had beside him and began to read.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman from behind that counter asked in an amiable voice.

"Um…just a cappuccino would be fine." A soft feminine voice answered. A few moments later, he heard a rustling sound beside him, and figured that whoever entered had taken a seat next to him. Still, his eyes remained on the book.

"Here you go," The woman came back with the cappuccino, and a curt "Thanks" replied.

They sat there in silence, neither said a word, and if the silence went on any longer, Sesshomaru would've sworn he was still by himself. Bu then…

"What are you reading?" The girl beside him asked. Her voice was soft and casual. He remained silent for several moments, and without looking up he finally answered.

"The Da Vinci Code," Was his bland answer. He could hear a muttered "oh," and it pretty much fell silent again. He didn't even bother to look up at the girl, and he was pretty sure she didn't even bother to look up at him either. Usually he'd be unnerved at the fact that he was ignored, but for now he preferred silence.

"Is it good?"

Spoke too soon. He let out a bored "hm" and continued reading. Beside him he could feel her rustle and turn away, a slight sigh escaping her lips.

"Great…the first person I meet around here and he's about as talkative as my sock…" She mumbled.

"So, you talk to your sock then?" Sesshomaru replied in an irritated as well with slight amused voice. He heard her huff in frustration, and the cup on the table containing her cappuccino was taken in a rather rough snatch that some droplets spilled on the table.

Sesshomaru lifted his gaze slightly from his book, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the girl had her back turned to him. Raven locks cascading halfway down her back, and momentarily he was entranced at the gleam it produced when illuminated with the early morning rays. He shook off the feeling, and returned to his unfinished novel.

"I'm sorry, do I annoy you?" She grumbled.

"Ah, you catch on quickly. I can see how you managed to get into Tokyo University." He replied, his voice holding no emotion besides a hint of amusement.

"Are all the people here such jerks or is it just you?"

His grip on the book tightened momentarily. Usually his patience was not easily worn out, but this girl must be an expert. And yet at the same time her defiance reminded him…somewhere in the back of his mind of…He shook his wandering thoughts.

"I'll take your silence as saying yes, you're a jerk." She finished. Sesshomaru was one step closer to turning to see the face of that annoying woman and give her a good long glare, but thought better of it.

"Stop that."

She gave out a choked cough and he could probably imagine that she was having her head tilted to the side.

"Stop what?"

"That thing where you open your mouth and sound comes out, it is quite irritating." The girl let out an exasperated sigh, and he knew that he had won this round. The other would always break in the end…he _always _won.

"I was mistaken…"

He turned slightly to look at her, his eyes only meeting once again with the back of her head, and she made no move to turn to look at him.

"I really am sorry, I thought you were someone else, and I thought…" She shook her head, causing some of her raven locks to cascade over her shoulder. "You even sound like him…"

Sesshomaru scoffed and his golden orbs returned to his book, eyes narrowed as he heard a slight rustling sound from behind.

"Well, I assure you that whoever you are talking about, I am not he." There was a long silence that followed after, and for a while only the sound of the door opening and closing and the soft jingle of the bells signified more guests coming in.

"No," She finally responded. "No, you're not him." The soft and quiet tone of her voice surprised him, and it surprised him even more so when he caught a bit of sadness seeped in her words.

"Well then, Sayonara," She bid him farewell with a more cheery tone, and he was about to say something witty to her to make the insulting moment last…but… "You couldn't possibly be Sesshomaru."

It was barely a whisper, but he had caught it. In a flash, he had whirled his head around, golden eyes suddenly alert and intent on grabbing the girl by the shoulders and demanding her to repeat what she said.

Too bad he never got the chance. When he turned she was no where in sight, and only the closing of the door indicated that she had left the café.

'Damn.' He mentally cursed. Sesshomaru was about to turn back, finish his bitter coffee and put his novel on hold when something caught his eye. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he crouched down and picked up what appeared to be a picture…a rather worn out picture at that.

His breath became hitched in his throat when he saw who was captured in the picture.

"Kagome…" He whispered. Indeed it was a picture of him and the girl that he had spent countless nights trying to forget, smiling contently as she had her arms wrapped around his neck in a loose hug from behind.

Instinctively his fingers came up to trace the lines of her face on the photo, and a sense of longing as well as nostalgia ran through him. 'Could it possibly be…that girl was…' Golden orbs one again came up to stare in a bewildered state up at the door, watching as the streets slowly filled more and more with people with the rising of the sun.

And Sesshomaru realized…his coffee wasn't so bitter afterall…

It was bittersweet.

**End Chapter**

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! No flames please!

**IMPORTANT!**

If you are impatient about waiting for my weekly updates on this fic, THERE IS A COMPLETE, UNCUT VERSION on other sites that I post! **You can find these links on my Bio-page, under the section listed as "Where Else Posted" **

_Another Important Note! _For now, it seems as if both "The Killing Perfection," and "A Single Spark" is down, so the only site that you can see my fic is on You can still find the link to that site and read it from there. Thank you.


	2. Is the Sky Blue?

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait. If you don't already know, there had been a virus, and my comp was unusable for a month. Sorry...back on track now, and I'll try to update everything. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** Each and every one of my tears goes out to the fact that Inuyasha isn't mine (resumes crying)

* * *

**LOVE LIFE**

**By: Youkai Yume**

**Chapter 2: Is the Sky Blue?**

The brisk, cold morning was beginning to turn warm with the first rays of the sun that peeked from the clouds. A pleasant breeze played with her raven tresses, swaying them to the wind and giving her a nice feeling on her skin.

However, this did nothing to lift her mood, and a soft sigh passed her lips at her sudden disappointment. 'It's just been my first day, and already it's beginning to dampen…' She thought bitterly.

Indeed, she had first stepped foot on campus—in Tokyo, in hopes that it would be the beginning of a new life for her. She had high hopes that she would be able to come back and pick up the remaining pieces of her heart that she had left here so many years ago…to come back and see HIM.

Yes, Kagome had kept her promise…she never forgot it, and everyday of her life she thought of it and the one person she had sworn it to—Sesshomaru.

To make it worse, her hopes had been brought up to an all time high when she walked into that coffee shop and saw those cascading silver locks. How her breath had become caught in her throat and her heart seemed to skip a beat…

Kagome had found herself utterly excited…wondering if he would remember her, how he would react…

'It wasn't him…' Her heart ached.

At the time, she had to remind herself that as much of a chance that the silver man was Sesshomaru, there was also a chance that he wasn't. And yet, still she let her hopes soar, approaching as casually as she could and trying to keep herself calm.

'It wasn't him…'

When she had seated herself next to him…spoke to him…

Kagome shivered. Though he sounded like Sesshomaru, the man's voice was so cold, so utterly devoid of emotion and warmth that it had thrown her off. Not to mention the said person spoke with such arrogance, she had decided to label him in the jerk section. This couldn't possibly be HER Sesshomaru, could it?

Mind you, she had never even got the chance to see the stranger's face, but she was still pretty sure it wasn't HIM.

Afterall, the Sesshomaru she remembered spoke with unparalleled tenderness…low and husky, and his tone soft and gentle with her.

'It wasn't him…'

It was then that Kagome knew she had made a mistake. Her cheeks still burned from embarrassment, her eyes still stung with the prickling of unshed tears. It was a mistake, he wasn't Sesshomaru, and she was so sure. 'Not to mention that guy probably thinks I'm the new University idiot…'

She bit her lower lip. 'But then again, Sesshomaru wasn't always like that, he was…' Kagome shook her head again, 'But he changed then,' She remembered, he melted from his icy façade…but, 'What if he changed now?'

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kagome straightened herself as she walked with a lighter step. 'What am I so depressed about? It's only the first day! I can't expect to run into him just like THAT!' With a resolved nod, she turned to her well-known optimistic thoughts and headed for the dormitories.

So far, all that she had been able to do was leave her stuff in her new dorm room. She also found out that she was sharing with someone, though her roommate was nowhere in sight when she came. 'Either he/she's a real early bird, or they're lying drunk somewhere after a party.'

Well, judging from the messy state of the dorm, she had to conclude that her roommate was indeed a member of the male species. 'The smell was kind of a dead giveaway too…'

It was only morning, but already Kagome felt tired. It didn't come as a surprise, she had spent all morning getting settled, and wanted some coffee to get her day started. 'Didn't work too much though.' Now she was walking up the stairs hoping to get some quick rest before her class.

Needless to say, she was surprised when she had received the letter of acceptance to Tokyo University. Immediately she thought of Sesshomaru and the possibility that he was there. Afterall, he had told her that he had gotten in on a letter that he sent to her years ago.

How she had begged her mother for her to go back…and though Mrs. Higurashi was rather reluctant, for matters and reasons that Kagome felt extremely guilty for brushing off for her own selfish reasons, Her mother had agreed.

Shaking her head, she focused her attention back to the door in front of her—room 203, her dorm room. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door hastily, shutting it and practically throwing herself on the couch. Her baggage still lay in a heap in the middle of the dorm room floor, but at the moment, Kagome could care less.

As her eyes fell heavy, Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander back to that silver-haired stranger, so like and yet unlike Sesshomaru. And it was then that she wondered…if only she could see his face…maybe, just maybe…

'It wasn't him…'

Kagome rolled onto her side, letting sleep claim her.

"But wouldn't it be nice if it was…" She mumbled, a small smiling curving her lips. 'If only he wasn't such a big jerk.'

* * *

"Agh…That's the last time I ever go to a party with Miroku…" He grumbled, brushing disheveled silver locks out of his red tainted amber eyes. His feet dragged lazily on the ground, not sure how he managed to get up the stairs and reach the welcome mat in front of his dorm room door.

"Man, wait till I get to bed…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself groggily. He dug his hand into his pockets, fishing for his keys, and when he finally got a hold of them he hastily jammed it into the slot.

But to his surprise, the door was already open. Shrugging, he guessed he must've been a little careless, and decided that if anything was missing from his living quarters, he'd go after the bastard that stole his stuff after he got sober.

He quickly stumbled into the room, not paying attention to the heaps of luggage that still lay in the middle of the floor.

"Ow! Mother Fudger!" He cursed when his foot slammed into the pile of bags. Grasping his foot, he glared down at the object of his pain. It took him a few seconds to realize that the said bags weren't his.

Inuyasha crouched down, finding himself suddenly wide awake as he examined them. Unable to contain his curiosity, he quickly unzipped the bags and started going through them.

"Whoa! Must be Miroku's!" He chuckled when he saw girl's undergarments mixed in with various other items. 'That boy must be the biggest lecher in the history of forever…' Amber eyes turned to the soft sound of a moan, and his attention was fixated on the worn couch.

"What the…?" Leaving the heaps of luggage and now scattered belongings, he approached the coach carefully, narrowing intense amber depths as he came closer.

His eyes widened when he realized that it was a girl who was occupying his couch, and his eyes practically bugged from his sockets when he recognized the slender figure.

"K-Kagome!"

The girl mumbled at the mention of her name, turning onto her side and muttering something he recognized to be "five more minutes, mom."

Unsure of what to do…or for the matter if the said girl was indeed Kagome, he did what his natural instincts told him to do; he started to poke her.

She cringed upon contact, and jumped up in surprise when he poked a particularly sensitive spot on her side.

"Ack! Don't molest me in my sleep!" She screamed, her eyes half open. Before Inuyasha could react, her hand had connected with his cheek and he fell backwards from the force. Landing with a sharp thump on his rear, he stared wide-eyed with shock at the girl who now was now fully awake on the couch.

Kagome blinked away the remainder of sleep from her sapphire eyes, her vision focusing as the blurs around her became identifiable objects.

She let out a gasp when a her eyes fell upon a very stunned boy sprawled on the ground, blinking in confusion and his hand went up to hold over a red handprint over his right cheek.

Instantly, Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement and nostalgia.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed in pure happiness, jumping over the couch and in the next moment, she had him in a death grip of a hug as he still sat stunned.

"Oh! I've missed you sooooo much!" She squealed, not slackening her hold. After a few moments, he too chuckled and returned the embrace, feeling the happiness flood him as well.

It was a reunion between best friends, and Inuyasha felt close to ecstatic at having the feel of being near Kagome gain.

"Missed you too, 'Gome…" He muttered. Then as if he just remembered something, he pulled her back, and pointed angrily at his still red cheek.

"But did you really have to greet me with THIS!" He growled. Kagome laughed nervously, scratching her head nervously.

"Uh…oops…Did I do that?" She smiled innocently at him, and his amber eyes softened. He could never stay mad at his best friend for long…not when they were back in high school and college made it no different.

"Ah…never mind that," He started on a brighter note. Standing up, he helped Kagome up to her feet and watched as she dusted herself off. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in Kyoto!"

Kagome giggled, and nodded, taking a seat on the couch once more and motioned for him to join her.

"Just moved back! And I just got accepted to Tokyo University, I go here now! Isn't that great!" She gushed excitedly. He stared blankly at her for a while.

"Really? Here? You mean, you're a student here!" A wide grin started on his boyishly handsome features, and his eyes began to sparkle. "That's awesome!" He scratched his head, his smile never leaving his face. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. In some ways he was still a child. "Wait, how did you find your way to my dorm room anyway?" He asked.

"They assigned it to me…" Sapphire irises widened. "Wait, YOUR dorm room!" She exclaimed in surprise. "You mean YOU'RE my ROOMMATE!" She was standing again, her finger pointed at him as if accusing him of something, and he only stared back in shock.

"You mean you're MY roommate!" He repeated, not fully comprehending the coincidence of it all. "Man, small world…"

"I'll say…" Kagome plopped back down beside him, a small smile adorned her face. "So, this would mean that you got into Tokyo U as well, ne?" She peered at him, her eyes narrowing into slits. He glared back at her.

"What? Is it really all that hard to believe?" He grumbled, slightly offended. She didn't hide her honesty.

"Yes, for you it is." Inuyasha fell over, causing her t giggle. "Well, let's face it, Inu-chan! You were never known for your genius or brilliance in the classroom." He sighed, nodding and giving her a guilty smirk.

"You got me. Actually, my father pulled a couple of strings and well, here I am. I personally could care less if I got in or not…but you know how my dad is…" He muttered, standing up.

"Nothing but the best," She finished, grinning. Inuyasha chuckled, heading to the kitchen.

"Yup. Hey, you hungry? I can make breakfast if you want."

"You cook?" She asked, astonished.

"Hey, I know a thing or two! What do you think I am, some bum? Don't answer that…" He added hastily, shooting her his well-known cocky grin that she had grown to miss.

Kagome nodded vigorously, rousing from the couch as well, and entering the small kitchen with him. Watching him intently, she took the time to take in her surroundings as well. Her mind wandered briefly for a second before she decided to break the silence.

"Hey Inuyasha…" She started.

"Yeah?" He muttered, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Does anyone else from our old school go here besides you?"

Inuyasha looked up from his search and scratched his head.

"Well, sure. There's Miroku…I just got back from a party he and went to the other night…man, don't EVER do that!" He warned, grinning when he heard her chucke.

"Wow, Miroku! Is he still a lecher?" Kagome asked, a spark glittering in her childish eyes.

"Is the sky blue?" He countered, sending Kagome into a fit of giggles again. "Yeah, but Sango sure does a good job of keeping him in check." He added.

"Sango too?" She smiled to herself. "Well, if Miroku could get in, I guess it must be a cinch for Sango." Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts as he continued to peruse through his unkempt refrigerator.

"Yeah…They'd be real glad to see you. Especially Sesshomaru—" He froze when he realized he had touched upon a rather unsettling matter, and he immediately withdrew to search her sapphire depths.

Kagome's eyes became shadowed, and her smile had disappeared from her face, only to be replaced with a serious expression. Inuyasha bit his lower lip.

"Oh…Sorry…" He muttered. "I mean, I didn't mean to bring him up…"

"It's okay…" Kagome started quickly. "I mean, he DOES go here…So how is he?" She continued, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Inuyasha sighed in relief, but the tension hadn't lifted.

"He's doing fine…Still as ambitious about his goals as ever," he scoffed. "It's hell living in Sesshomaru's shadow, I was hoping to get away from all of that once I graduated." He joked casually, hoping to get Kagome to laugh. She only nodded slowly a wistful look coming over her face.

"Sounds like he's doing just great on his own…" Inuyasha looked up at her, wanting to comfort her as her voice noticeably became laced in sadness. "I bet he doesn't even miss me…" She mumbled.

"Aw, Kagome you don't know that…" Inuyasha attempted to comfort her. He did not meet her gaze when he said this, for the truth of the matter was, he wasn't sure himself if Sesshomaru missed Kagome either. 'Especially since he didn't exactly refuse against that business arrangement that Father set up for him.'

Kagome gave him an inquiring look, her sapphire orbs flickering with concern.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" He bit at his lower lip once more, at a loss of words at what he would say to her about it. 'It would break her heart…' He thought sadly, and that was the last thing Inuyasha wanted to do to the poor girl.

Kagome sighed. Knowing full well that she wouldn't get anything else out of the boy. She shrugged it off, and the next thing he knew she was right beside him, looking into the contents of his freezer.

"Let's see what's edible!"

Inuyasha gave her a surprised look, but smiled all the same. He watched as she reached for a container on one of the shelves. Opening it, her nose scrunched up at first sight of what was inside.

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it supposed to be green and fuzzy like that, with all those black spots?" Kagome asked. He looked over her shoulder and peeked at it, then scrunched his nose as well.

"Um…I don't know, is that what lasagna is supposed to look like?"

Kagome shot him a disdainful look and shoved the container back into the refrigerator.

"Uh…what do you say we go out for breakfast?" She suggested, a hopeful gleam in her eye. Inuyasha suddenly looked hurt.

"Are you saying you don't like my cooking?"

"I have nothing against your cooking…I just want to eat something that you cooked that's more recent…"

"Feh." He scoffed, inwardly smiling when Kagome giggled at the resurfacing memories.

"I'd like to live to see my first class in college at least, Inyasha."

* * *

It wasn't often that he went to see his younger brother. No, he preferred to spend as little time away from him as possible. But…well, after what happened in the coffeehouse, he had a sudden need to discuss it over with someone who was familiar with the girl who had left three years ago.

Sesshomaru knew that he and Inuyasha hadn't always gotten along, and arguments and heavy teasing usually came with their conversations. But he also knew that his brother would never take things less serious when it came to Kagome.

Golden eyes narrowed as he walked up the stairs that led to his dorm room. Perhaps he had some knowledge or had seen the girl that he had encountered in the coffeehouse that he had.

He mentally cursed himself when he had left the building, the photograph that the girl had dropped was tucked safely in his pocket. Sesshomaru found himself fingering it frequently…now that he was once more thinking about HER.

'Kagome…' He had been so close! And he felt like a fool for the first time in his life at letting her slip from his fingers. How long would it be now until he was given another opportunity?

Entering the hallway, his pace quickened when his brother's dorm room came into view. He never understood why Inuyasha wanted to live on campus. He himself opted to get an apartment outside of the University. He shook the thought out of his head.

Well, he and his brother were different, in almost every aspect except for maybe their silver hair.

Sesshomaru found himself frozen to the spot when he saw the scene that met his eyes. Inuyasha was leaving his dormitory, walking further down the opposite side of the halls with another person…girl…a girl that suspiciously looked like…

"Kagome…" He whispered, his heartbeat quickening.

**End Chapter**

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! No flames please. Oh, and for the complete updates and latest chapters on this fic (I believe it's on chapter 11) visit my bio-page for the links, listed under "Where Else Posted." Thanks!


End file.
